Sharpclaw (SkC)
Egg Category:Mentors |position1 = Deputy |precededby1=Honeyleaf |succeededby1=None |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue |deadbooks = None }} Sharpclaw is a massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders, powerful hind legs, and sharp, brilliant, green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Before joining SkyClan, he is a nameless rogue, although he has a faint memory of his mother calling him Scratch. He is first seen when Firestar is hunting near a fallen tree. Firestar calls out to him, but Scratch does not turn around. :Later, when Firestar and Sandstorm battle a fox that tries to get to Clover's kits, Scratch helps them fight it off. He then tells Firestar and Sandstorm his name. He is reluctant at first to join SkyClan, saying that he does fine on his own, but agrees to give it a try. :When Sharpclaw hears that Firestar is going to have a meeting to tell other cats about the Clan, he offers to take Firestar to meet other rogues that live near SkyClan camp to come to the meeting. Firestar agrees, and they go and find the rogues. :He joins SkyClan eventually, but Firestar is worried that he is only interested in becoming leader and gaining the respect and power he would be granted from a leader's nine lives. :Scratch is later given the name Sharpclaw by Firestar. He receives Cherrypaw as his apprentice. During his time in SkyClan, Sharpclaw proves himself a powerful and courageous cat and is one of the obvious choices for Clan leader, but Firestar feels he does not respect and understand the warrior code enough. He is given Cherrypaw as an apprentice, whom later becomes Cherrytail. He is seen fighting courageously in the battle with the rats. :When Leafdapple is chosen as the leader of SkyClan, she names Sharpclaw as the first modern SkyClan deputy. That is when he finally realizes what it truly means to be a Clan cat. SkyClan's Destiny :Leafstar doesn't want to begin Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, and Tinypaw's warriorceremony without the daylight-warriors, but Sharpclaw convinces her to go ahead, showing disrespect for the daylight-warriors. :While Sharpclaw is organizing the patrols, he acts as if Ebonyclaw and the other daylight-warriors mean nothing to the Clan. Leafstar speaks with him, and he calls them "kitty-warriors." He makes fun of Snookpaw's name, and points out how Ebonyclaw wears a collar. It's as if he is doing everything possible to be against the daylight-warriors. :When it begins to snow, Sharpclaw is irritated, instead of excited like the other cats. He complains that they got too much in leaf-bare, let alone newleaf. He then offers to search the extra caves, pointing out that they could be useful for storing prey or extra dens. :Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire complain about wanting to go hunting. Sharpclaw steps in, saying that it's the Clan deputy who sets the patrols. :Sharpclaw is one of cats opposing Leafstar's decision of letting kittypets come to the gorge and act as warriors during the day, but returning to their housefolk at night. Leafstar calls them daylight-warriors while he shows a slight scorn for them, calling them kitty-warriors behind their backs. :He is shown to be incredibly supportive of the newcomers when they arrive. He often overruns Leafstar's opinion over Stick's, which rather irritates her. In face of the newcomers, he does things and sends orders around the camp without Leafstar's permission. During the rat invasion, he takes Stick's side over Leafstar's, who wished to follow what Firestar had led down for them. :Secretly, he is also confided about Stick's true problem and often takes out groups of cats for training in the Twolegplace with the newcomers at night. This act is noticed by Billystorm and is reported to Leafstar who doesn't believe it until she actually witnesses one of these new training lessons, often headed by Sharpclaw and Stick. :He participates in the final battle between SkyClan and the newcomers, Dodge and his group of cats in the different Twolegplace. He also gains the respect of a new member of SkyClan, Egg, persuading him to join the Clan under the pretext of there being a fox in the area. He later becomes Egg's mentor. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that although Sharpclaw was a rogue named Scratch, he has the jumping ability and courage of a fully trained SkyClan warrior. Rock says that he will make a great leader someday, but he still has a lot left to learn from Leafstar, and adds that there might be less blood spilled while she is leader. Battles of the Clans :Sharpclaw does not formally appear but is mentioned as the deputy of modern SkyClan. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :Sharpclaw is first seen telling Sandypaw and Honeypaw to quit playing around, threatening that he'll find something else for them to do. Sharpclaw then confronts a patrol consisting of Ebonyclaw, Mintfur, and Shrewtooth. He listens to their report about an old fox scent and compliments Ebonyclaw on the tactic she used to handle the situation, which proved that the gorge-born warriors and the daylight warriors are getting along at last. :Soon after, Leafstar sees Cherrytail and Sharpclaw going somewhere together and she stops them to have a word with him. She asks him if he's going to check the old fox scent himself and he awkwardly says that he's going hunting with Cherrytail but that they'll check it anyway. Both he and Cherrytail appear nervous. Leafstar notices this and wonders out loud what's up with them after they leave. Clovertail says that it's obvious that Sharpclaw and Cherrytail like each other and may become mates, and possibly have kits. Leafstar expresses surprise over this, saying that he always seems so dedicated to his deputy duties and that she never thought that he would consider a mate. Echosong reassures her, stating that Sharpclaw would never abandon his responsiblities, whatever he feels for Cherrytail. :Sharpclaw returns and reports to Leafstar about the fox scent again. Afterwards, Leafstar asks Sharpclaw if she could lead a patrol, but he declines, saying that she could kit any day now. Leafstar gets angry, but Sharpclaw calmly points out that if she was a normal queen than she would be confined to the nursery by now. She gets his point and reluctantly agrees. When Leafstar and her kits get caught by an elderly Twoleg, Sharpclaw brings a patrol to help rescue her. The Twoleg comes out with milk for the cats and Sharpclaw bristles and becomes aggressive, getting ready to attack her. Leafstar stops him, saying that she means no harm, and he and the other cats are forced to leave. :At the end of the book, he leads another patrol to the Twoleg nest, and this time the plan succeds, bringing Leafstar and her kits back to SkyClan. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Sharpclaw's loyalty to SkyClan is undeniable, but he knows more about his past than he's willing to reveal. He is born as Scratch to a kittypet named Jessamy, along with his sister, Flower. A kind, elderly Twoleg treats them very well. When their owner went away one day, the three cats are left with his younger kin. The Twoleg kits are not at all careful with them. They always hurt Flower, Scratch, and Jessamy when they pick them up. The cats were fed bad food that constantly gave them bellyaches. While sad to leave their home, Jessamy takes her kits to live in the wild. She teaches them vital survival skills and they grow into rogues. The three cats grow very proud of their rogue lives and ability to survive. They are not afraid to challenge those who threaten their fragile survival. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Jessamy:Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Status Unknown Sister: :Flower: Status Unknown Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:The Rescue characters Category:Rogue Category:Kittypet